End of the World
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Portia and Cinna through Catching Fire, slight AU. Mentions themes of torture.


End of the World

A/N: This Portia/Cinna story is based on the song 'End of the World' by David Campbell. Slightly AU. Based around Catching Fire. Enjoy :-)

Portia and Cinna had spent the last few weeks arguing about Cinna's idea for Katniss wedding dress which she would be wearing for her final interview before going back into the arena.

Cinna wanted to make a lasting impression on Panem while Portia wanted him to be cautious for fear of losing him. His actions were sure to end with his death.

Cinna wanted to be remembered by the rebellion for his courage to go against the Capitol on a national scale. If he was going to be killed for his alliance with the rebellion it would be on his terms.

"Portia please I don't want to spend what could be our last two weeks together arguing," Cinna begged for probably the thousandth time since he made his decision.

Portia wasn't trying to be difficult, she just didn't want to lose the love of her life and Cinna was making it difficult for her to be hurt by his actions.

"I just don't want to lose you. You have been the only constant in my life Cinna. I've already lost my family because of the Capitol, I can't lose you too," Portia whispered sadly.

Cinna hadn't thought about it that way. He had spent so long trying to make a lasting impression on the Capitol that he hadn't thought of the repercussions for Portia.

Cinna pulled Portia into his arms kissing her head.

They had been together for the last five years and known one another through design school. They had opened a store together four years ago and thanks to last years games they were getting orders in left and right. Things were going so well for them and now Cinna was planning to have their happiness ripped away from them.

Cinna was hit with a wave of guilt as he held Portia. The last thing that he wanted was for her to be hurt by his actions yet here they were.

Portia tried her hardest not to cry as Cinna held her. She knew that he was beating himself up for risking her life in this mess and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty about his respect for Katniss.

"I'm so sorry Portia. I didn't even stop to think about what all of this means for you. I never meant to hurt you. I really hope that you can forgive me. I don't think that I can go through the next weeks with you being upset with me. I love you too much to not spend my last days with you," Cinna admitted.

Portia pulled back slightly from the embrace and looked Cinna in the eyes.

"I love you too, more than you realise. I could never be truly upset with you Cinna, I just don't want to lose you. There's nothing to forgive, I understand why you are doing this I just wish that we could have more time. I don't want to be in this world without you. I don't want to experience the future that we had planned together with anyone else. YOU are my one and only Cinna," Portia explained.

Cinna kissed her softly and lovingly on the lips. Portia leaned into the kiss expressing her love and admiration for the man in front of her. They held each other tightly not wanting the moment to end.

Their TV flickered to life making the couple jump apart in shock. They had almost forgotten the reaping was today.

As soon as the announcement had been made about the victors being reaped Cinna had gotten to work on the dress for Katniss. There were no other female victors from District Twelve, she had no choice but to go back into the arena.

Cinna gently stroked Portia cheek to wipe away a stray tear before they sat on their couch cuddled up ready to watch as each District escort reaped the victors.

District One wasn't much of a surprise to Cinna, Gloss and Cashmere had been ruthless it made sense for them to go back in.

Cinna and Portia had accepted that this games was all Snow's doing and had been planned from the beginning including who the victor tributes would be.

Brutus and Enobaria for District Two made Portia scoff, again it couldn't have been anyone else, they like Gloss and Cashmere had been ruthless.

Beetee and Wiress were a part of the rebellion, it wouldn't be hard for Snow to figure that out. It didn't stop Portia from shedding a tear for the pair though. She knew them, they were lovely people and didn't deserve this fate.

Portia couldn't control the tears as Annie was reaped for District Four. She knew the girl well and knew how difficult her life had been since she had returned from her games. If it wasn't for Finnick she probably wouldn't have survived. Cinna had to pull Portia into his lap as they watched Mags volunteer for the girl. They both adored Mags just as much as Haymitch and his friends. When she had her stroke they had all been worried about her. Frequent phone calls with Finnick had allowed them all to stay up to date with her progress and to know that Mags was still alive. Even Cinna shed a few tears watching Mags put her hand in front of Annie to take her place. It was probably the sweetest thing that he had ever seen. He could tell that Mags was prepared to die in there by the determination in her eyes to protect Annie, she knew what was coming and was prepared to face it. Finnick being reaped was a no brainer, he would have volunteered for any of the younger boys anyway, plus he was the Capitol's toy, he would get plenty of sponsors no problem.

The weight of the District Four reaping meant that Cinna and Portia missed the reapings for District Five and District Six.

By the time that Portia was somewhat calm again Johanna's name was being called. Cinna couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Johanna looked furious, the Capitol was going to pay for sending her back in that's for sure. Portia couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

"Snow's gonna regret that one," Portia said.

Cinna chuckled, "it'll be an interesting games that for sure."

Blight was called next and as he stood beside Johanna it was clear that he wasn't ready to face the arena for a second time, at least not as ready as Johanna looked.

District Eight was next. Woof and Cecelia. Portia was reduced to tears again as she thought about Cecelia's family. She has a husband and three children. It was likely that she would never see them again. Especially if the rebellion decided to make a plan to get Katniss out of the arena. The plan would be to protect Katniss. Plus Cecelia was probably the only tribute so far aside from Mags who had not been keeping to a routine to keep up her strength for a fight.

District's Nine and Ten were unimportant to Cinna as he kissed Portia's head hoping that she would be prepared for what was sure to happen in District Eleven.

Chaff and Seeder were the eldest victors for District Eleven and just like Finnick and Mags they would volunteer if any of the younger kids names were drawn. There were three female victors and four male victors for Eleven. A young girl's name was called and Seeder immediately walked up to their escort intending to take the girls place.

"I volunteer," Seeder said with conviction.

The escort simply nodded and moved on to the male victors.

Chaff didn't give the woman a chance to say the boy's name before he stepped forward to take his place.

"I don't care what's written on that paper, I volunteer," Chaff snapped as their escort began to protest.

Portia sighed. This was the most difficult reaping that she had ever experienced. She knew so many of the returning tributes, she was friends with a group of them. Now there was a chance that she would lose them just as she was sure to lose Cinna.

Cinna kissed Portia's head again as she curled beside him on the couch again.

"Here we go, the moment of truth," Cinna whispered as the screen focused in on District Twelve.

The couple held their breaths as Effie reached into the bowl to pull out Katniss name, even though they knew it was coming it didn't help them to relax any.

"Katniss Everdeen," Effie said sadly.

Effie's eyes spoke volumes, this was the last thing that she wanted to do.

Portia felt her heart break as she watched Effie reluctantly pull a name from the bowl containing Haymitch and Peeta's names. Portia and Effie had spent many a night talking about Cinna and Haymitch. Effie was in love with Haymitch and now there was a chance that she may lose him. Portia couldn't blame Effie for taking her time to walk back to the mic and to open the folded piece of paper. Nor could she blame her friend for releasing the slight sigh of relief as she called out the name.

"Haymitch Abernathy," Effie breathed out.

Portia knew as Effie spoke that Peeta would volunteer and was unsurprised as she watched him do just that. Peeta trusted Haymitch but not enough to allow him to go into the arena to protect Katniss.

Portia could see that Effie had come to the same conclusion, hence her sigh of relief.

Cinna looked at Portia curiously for a moment as Caesar Flickerman's face appeared on their screen to talk about the reapings.

"You knew he would volunteer?" Cinna asked uncertainly.

Portia gave him a slight smile, "yes I did. As much as Peeta may trust Haymitch, he only trusts himself to protect Katniss in the arena. Effie knew that too. That's why she seemed to relax slightly when she called Haymitch's name, she knew that she wasn't going to lose him to the arena."

Cinna nodded his understanding. If only there was a way for them to know if he himself would survive these games, despite not having to go into the arena.

As the chariots returned to the entrance Cinna made a quick decision. A decision that would hopefully make up for his choice in Portia's eyes.

Cinna waited for Haymitch to introduce Katniss and Peeta to Chaff and Seeder before he took Portia's hand and led her over to them. He placed a gentle kiss on Portia's hand.

Portia smiled and engaged in a conversation with Cecelia who had approached the group.

Cinna smiled and engaged Finnick in a conversation, asking about Annie.

Once it was clear that only their group remained (Johanna, Mags, Beetee, Wiress, and Effie included) Cinna decided to make his public apology to Portia. Of course he would make sure that his words wouldn't give away his plans for Katniss dress, although Beetee was carrying a blocking device to keep their conversations from being recorded or heard, he wouldn't risk letting everyone in on his plan.

Cinna took hold of Portia's hand again and cleared his throat loud enough to get the attention of their friends. All eyes were suddenly on him.

Cinna smiled a little awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt I just have something to say that I want you all to hear," Cinna explained. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Portia and I were talking about the future the other day, our future, and I realised that because of these games a lot of you may not be around for much longer. I realised that we won't be able to share a future with all of you in it. So while you are all still here I want to ask you all to be apart of this moment," Cinna continued.

The group, including Portia, looked at him in slight confusion as to what was happening. No one dared to interrupt him though.

Cinna turned to Portia and let a soft smile grace his lips, "Portia I know that the past few weeks have been a challenge and I know that we can't guarantee the future so I stand before you now. I was a shell of a man before I met you. We have been through so much together. You have been the light in my once dark life. You have lifted me from the shadows. Portia you are the love of my life, my one and only, my soulmate and," Cinna got down on one knee in front of Portia and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, "Portia will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Cinna opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring. It was simple but delicate. A white gold band with a central diamond and a smaller diamond on either side.

Portia felt the tears prickling her eyes as their friends watched on in anticipation.

All Portia could do to respond was nod.

Cinna slipped the ring onto Portia's finger, dropping the box, he stood and pulled Portia into his arms for a soft, loving, passionate kiss.

Their friends were laughing, crying, clapping and cheering for them.

It was nice to experience such a precious moment before they went to battle.

The day before the final interviews with Caesar found the group in the District 12 penthouse for Cinna and Portia's impromptu wedding.

The men were in the lounge room getting ready while the ladies took Effie's oversized bedroom.

Effie would be maid of honour and Haymitch the best man.

Cinna had designed his own suit and Portia had designed her own dress. This had caused a small amount of tension between them with Cinna having wanted to design Portia's dress. Portia had insisted that she wanted to have one thing be traditional about their wedding, the groom not being allowed to see the dress before the wedding.

"Portia you look stunning!" Seeder gushed as Portia walked out of the walk-in-robe in her wedding dress.

The dress was a simple design; white with diamontes covering the bodice, straight down with a small train at the bottom, the front showed off her shoes which were small silver heels. Her long brown hair had been curled with some of the curls pinned back to reveal her ears where she had simple silver hoops in her ears. Two strands of curls were left untouched on either side of her face to frame it and the rest of the curls hung at the back. Sat on top of Portia's head was a delicate silver tiara that was the last thing that she owned of her mother's.

Portia blushed as she did a little spin for her friends to see their finished product. They had all helped her get ready, including Johanna.

"Thank you all so much, I don't know how I would have been able to pull this off without all of your help," Portia said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry! You'll make all of us cry and we'll all have to redo our make-up," Effie scolded.

Portia could tell that she meant no harm with her words, Effie's way of coping with emotional situations was to take control and rein in the emotions.

Portia composed herself as she let Cecelia do her make-up, simple and natural tones. If there was one thing that Cinna and Portia had agreed on for this wedding it was that the Capitol wasn't apart of it in anyway shape or form. Everyone was expected to be their 'regular' selves and not a product of the Capitol's insane ideas of fashion. It had taken a while to convince Effie to be her 'natural' self but after Haymitch insisted that she looked much better without the Capitol gunk Effie agreed.

While the women were trying to hold in their emotions the men were talking about anything but the wedding.

"Are you really just getting married now because of us not all making it through Snow's new torture?" Finnick questioned when there was a lull in the conversation.

Cinna nodded, "well that and the fact that I might not make it through this either."

Five sets of eyes turned on Cinna.

"What do you mean?" Beetee asked curiously.

"Let's just say that Katniss will make a splash at the final interviews tomorrow," Cinna said vaguely.

"What did you do?" Haymitch asked through gritted teeth.

"I-" Cinna began.

The door to the living room swung open stopping Cinna from continuing his defence.

"We're ready. Finnick, Portia would like to see you for a minute," Seeder spoke as she looked around the room at the varying expressions, "what happened?"

"Nothing. Let's get this wedding started," Cinna answered quickly with a smile.

Seeder didn't look convinced but she let it slide as she motioned for Finnick to follow her.

The living room was soon filled with the victors.

Cinna was standing at the end of a makeshift aisle, that was only identified by the chairs lined up on either side, with Haymitch by his side and Johanna on his other side. Johanna had a hard shell on the outside but she had a lot of love and respect for Portia and Cinna, both of whom had helped her out a lot of the years. In honour of that Cinna had asked her to get ordained to preside over the wedding, it was a surprise for Portia.

Wiress played a delicate tune on the piano that had been hidden in the corner of the living room of the penthouse for longer than Haymitch could remember, even though the quarters were always changed the one thing that always remained was the piano.

The tune came to an end when Effie appeared in the doorway, the door being the only thing that separated the living room/dining room/bar from the sleeping quarters, and in this case the only thing that separated Portia and Cinna.

Wiress picked up another delicate tune for Effie to walk down the aisle to. Once Effie had reached the end of the aisle it was time for Portia to walk down.

"Where's Finnick?" Haymitch hissed to Effie who just smiled in response.

Haymitch frowned and Cinna chuckled.

"Something tells me he's playing an important role," Cinna said.

Haymitch still frowned.

The frown disappeared when Portia and Finnick appeared in the doorway, Portia's arm through Finnick's.

Wiress began to play the wedding march on the piano as Portia and Finnick walked down the aisle.

When they reached Cinna Johanna spoke, "who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do, Portia's little brother in every way but blood," Finnick smiled softly.

Johanna couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face. She and Finnick had known Portia and Cinna since their own games, they had both been on prep teams during Finnick's games and Johanna's games. Portia had been on their individual prep teams. It was after she had worked with Annie that Portia realised she wasn't cut out for the job. It was Johanna who told her to apply to be a designer instead, she would be helping the tributes more than she had as a member of a prep team. When Cinna had agreed Portia had filled out the forms and here they were, designers for District Twelve.

Cinna, like Portia, had treated Finnick and Johanna like younger siblings since they had come out of their games. In the beginning of Finnick's employment for other women he had spent a greater amount of time with Cinna and Portia working in their shop so that he wouldn't be exposed to the crazy women the Capitol had to offer. When Finnick fell for Annie they hired him more often than not so that he wouldn't have to 'cheat' on Annie. Johanna on the other hand just spent every chance she had at their shop, she was their reluctant model at times while Finnick was the excited model. They were a family in every way other than blood.

The ceremony began and when they reached the vows there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Portia where do I begin? You are my entire world. You rescued me from the brink of loneliness, just as you have done for many of the people in this room. You are my saviour, life was boring and exhausting before I met you. Yeah I know strange thing for a ten year old to think but it's true. We grew up together, for the longest time you were the only person in my life who I trusted and could rely on. You taught me to trust others and rely on them, although I think starting the lesson with Haymitch might not have been the best decision on your part," Cinna teased as everyone laughed, "you taught me how to make friends. I spent the first ten years of my life with my only friends being my parents. If not for you I might be a sad lonely man. Portia you opened my eyes to the incredible things that exist in the world. You found these amazing people and bought them together, now our world would be less without them, our family. You gave me a family in a unique way Portia and for that I can never thank you enough. No measure of time with you could ever be enough, all I know is I don't want to experience anything without you by my side. I love you more than you could ever image Portia and I couldn't be any happier that you agreed to stand here today in front of our family and seal our love in a promise of forever."

Portia was a mess of tears when Johanna, who also had tear stained cheeks turned to her, "Portia, it's your turn."

Portia took a deep calming breath and smiled softly at Cinna.

"I wish I had have gone first, how can I follow that?" Portia laughed, their family following her lead, "umm well okay. Cinna you talk about how I saved you but I don't think that you realise how you saved me. When my parents were killed I was only five. I grew up thinking that my life would always be controlled by adults who only ever looked at me with sympathy. When you came stumbling, quite literally, into my life I realised that there was more out there in the world than I had thought. I'd been surrounded by the same people for so long that I had forgotten that there were other people out there in the world. You made me laugh and smile genuinely for the first time since my parents deaths. When we came to the Capitol I made you promise me that we would always be together, I was fourteen and all I wanted was to know that you'd be my friend. You definitely proved me wrong when you asked me out the very next day. We've been through so many ups and downs together but one thing has never changed, we've always been together just as you promised. You say that I bought everyone here together as our family but you forget that had it not been for you I wouldn't have gotten into the games as a prep team member in the first place. You convinced me that we could make a difference. After working with Jo and Finn I figured you were right but you were crazy!" Everyone (except Katniss and Peeta) laughed at this remembering that Finnick was constantly flirting with Portia until after his games, and Johanna had been an innocent and scared little girl who clung to Portia for support until after her games, "I admit that having you learn to trust by trusting Haymitch was not my best decision. I figured you'd trust him more than Chaff though and considering who's standing beside you today I'd say I was right. If not for you Cinna I wouldn't have had the chance to meet all of these amazing people, our family. I can never thank you enough for saving me and bringing me into this world. Although if these people weren't in the room I might not be thanking you, they have all made this experience one to cherish in a weird way. We don't cherish the games but we cherish the people we've met along the way. In some cases people like us who just want a family and just want to be apart of something special. I love you more than words can say Cinna and I'm beyond thrilled that I get to stand here and proclaim my love for you in front of our family. Forever doesn't seem long enough to be with you but it is a good start."

Johanna had to cough to regain her composure, "okay. Now uh the rings."

Haymitch handed a ring to Cinna and Effie handed a ring to Portia.

"Repeat after me," Johanna said, "I, Cinna Kravitz take you, Portia Rose, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Cinna repeated, "I, Cinna Kravitz take you, Portia Rose, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Next put the ring on her finger and say; to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do us part," Johanna spoke.

Cinna repeated as he slid the ring onto Portia's finger, "to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do us part."

"Now Portia the same repeat after me; I, Portia Rose take you, Cinna Kravitz, to be my lawfully wedded husband," Johanna continued.

Portia smiled softly as she repeated the words, "I, Portia Rose take you, Cinna Kravitz, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Okay now put the ring on Cinna's finger and repeat; to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do us part," Johanna said.

Portia repeated Cinna's action by putting the ring on his finger and spoke the words, "to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do us part."

Johanna grinned, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Cinna grinned as he pulled Portia to him and they shared a soft loving kiss.

They both wished that this day would never end so that they wouldn't have to face the reality that the next two days would bring.

Cinna had just taken his bow and accepted the cheers that he got from the crowd over Katniss dress. As he sat back down beside Haymitch he could tell that the mentor was not happy with his actions.

Cinna just continued to give a small smile, unsure if the cameras were still on him. It was a relief when Caesar called Peeta up to the stage. At least for now the cameras would be focused on Peeta instead of potentially being on himself.

Haymitch leaned in to whisper angrily into Cinna's ear, "what the hell were you thinking?!"

Cinna sighed, "Portia asked me the same question when I told her of my plan, of course she was more upset than angry."

"Answer the damn question Cinna," Haymitch hissed.

"Might as well go out with a bang," Cinna said, then to Haymitch's protests he said, "we both know that it would be a miracle for me to make it out of this alive. If I'm going to die for this at least it will be on my terms."

Effie and Portia were standing backstage, neither of them were in the mood to have to smile for stray cameras. Plus Portia didn't want to be in the audience when Cinna's alteration to Katniss dress was revealed. She wouldn't be able to sit by his side with a smile on her face when her heart was breaking.

Effie let out a gasp as Katniss' white wedding dress became a black mockingjay.

Portia tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she turned away from their viewing screen. She couldn't watch.

Effie looked at Portia in shock, "did you know?"

Portia tried to speak but the lump in her throat was making it difficult, "yes," she choked out.

Effie knew instantly that she might have known about it but there was no way that Portia was happy about it or even okay with it so she pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

Portia hugged Effie back trying to keep the tears at bay.

This was it. This would be the last time that Portia would have to hug her friend. There was no doubt in her mind that the second Peeta and Katniss went into the arena she and Cinna would not be seen again.

That night when they returned to the penthouse after saying their goodbyes to their family Portia could tell Haymitch wanted to lose his cool. He waited until he and Effie had said their goodbyes to Katniss and Peeta and seen them to bed before he lost it though.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU IDIOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ASK THE WOMAN THAT YOU SAY YOU LOVE TO MARRY YOU AND THEN GET MARRIED ONLY TO THROW AWAY YOUR FUTURE TOGETHER BEFORE IT EVEN GETS STARTED!" Haymitch bellowed.

It was a good thing that Beetee had given them a device that muffled their voices so that Katniss, Peeta, and anyone else in the building wouldn't be disturbed by the yelling.

"I knew that I didn't want to leave this world without having married the love of my life Haymitch. I know that my actions seem selfish but I had to leave my mark on the rebellion somehow," Cinna said.

"You've condemned Portia to death I hope you realise that," Haymitch snapped, venom still in his voice but not rage.

"Haymitch you know that I don't want to be in this world without Cinna. I signed my own death warrant when I agreed to help Cinna to make sure that the dress worked exactly how we wanted it to without causing harm to Katniss as she was wearing it. If we die because of this at least it was for a good cause and not because Snow heartlessly let's innocent children die," Portia said in defense of her husband.

Haymitch sighed, "you are both idiots. There are so many other things you could have done that wouldn't have lead to your deaths. I get it though. Just don't leave tonight. Stay here with us."

Portia and Cinna smiled and nodded.

Effie, who had stayed silent the entire confrontation, pulled Portia into a tight hug, "I can't believe I'm losing my sister."

Portia hugged Effie back just as tightly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Effie. You're my sister in every way but blood and I should have told you. I know that you'll be okay without me though, you have Haymitch."

Effie laughed softly as she sighed, "yeah I guess I do."

Haymitch led Cinna to the bar and the two sat on the stools and poured themselves a shot of tequilla.

"To the Mockingjay," Cinna toasted as he lifted the glass.

"The Mockingjay," Haymitch agreed and they downed their shots.

Half of the night was spent drinking and talking. The other half was spent on the couch sleeping with Portia and Effie hugging and their men holding them. It was definitely not the most comfortable position on most practical but they all needed their sleep and there was no way that Effie was letting Portia go until it was absolutely necessary.

They stayed like that, uncomfortable but loved until dawn when the sun shone through the open window waking the four friends.

They said their final goodbyes and tears before Cinna and Portia went to get ready to take Katniss and Peeta back to the arena.

There was one minute until Peeta had to be in the tube to go to the arena.

"Portia thank you for everything that you have done for me over the last two years. I wouldn't have made it through this chaos without you," Peeta said as the two hugged.

Portia squeezed him a little tighter, "I love you Peeta Bread. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself in that arena. I know that you'll put Katniss first but look after yourself too. This world needs you and your kindness."

Peeta smiled softly, "I love you too Port. I promise to take care of myself. I know what Katniss dress last night means. It has been a pleasure to know you."

"Ten seconds," came the announcement.

Portia smiled softly in response as Peeta quickly got into the tube, "it has been an absolute pleasure knowing you Peeta."

The tube should have taken Peeta then but it didn't, not immediately, not before the door swung open and Portia was beaten to unconsciousness.

Peeta's yelling could be heard through the room but ended abruptly when he reached the arena. Peeta hoped that they would be merciful to Portia but knew in his heart that he would never see her again. His only focus now had to be Katniss.

Portia and Cinna were thrown into a cell together.

It was the one sign to the couple, when they woke, that they were not going to be alive for very long.

After one week of torture Cinna was executed directly in front of Portia.

Portia was inconsolable, not that there was anyone to console her.

Portia didn't know how much time had passed, all she knew was that the rebels had been successful seeing as only Johanna and Peeta had made it to the cells beside her.

Portia was pulled from her grief when she saw Effie and Annie. The two people that they had all been trying to protect from this hell. It broke her heart more to see Annie's terrified face. The poor girl had been through enough, this was just cruel.

Annie was thrown into a cell beside Portia with Johanna on her other side.

Portia spent any time she had outside of the torture room trying to sooth Annie and help Johanna focus on who their enemy was when she would start to slip. Effie and Peeta were in cells across from them, along with the career tribute who Portia couldn't remember. Portia would talk to Effie and Peeta too in the hopes of keeping them focused on their real enemy.

For two months Portia and Peeta were released at different points to participate in calming the Districts. Peeta would give interviews with Caesar while Portia was forced to make him look presentable.

Portia hated the job the more she had to watch Peeta become as thin as a twig.

Portia's mistake was telling the guards this.

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she was going to die.

That night she told her family goodbye for real this time and asked them to look after Peeta.

They could all tell that he was losing himself. Without Portia to support him it wouldn't take much for the guards to break him completely.

Portia watched her prep team face the firing squad and she cried for them, they had been held in another cell block so she had no idea that they were there, that they would pay for her comments.

As the guards led Portia onto the stage in front of the firing squad she didn't feel sad.

Portia felt relief, at least now she wouldn't have to have another sleepless night without her husband by her side. A song came to her mind and Portia silently sung it in her head as she waited, it was a song that Cinna had sung to her through the years. It was about the end of the world and that he wanted to be with her when it ended, he had sung it for the last time at their wedding reception. It seemed perfect to hold those memories in her mind at this point in time after all it was the end of her world in this life.

If time was a river with nowhere to run

Where would you wanna be, finally

When the moment comes

And if forever is frozen in stone

What would you wanna say that couldn't wait

Would I be the last to know?

Coz all I wanna do is lose myself in the sweet touch of your skin

I know this might sound crazy

I'd be there for you when the sky was falling in

And if this was the last day of my life

I'd wanna spend it looking in your eyes

Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl

In my arms at the end of the world

Tears filled Portia's eyes as she thought about Cinna holding tightly.

And in the shadows you come like the sun

Make every second count

I'd feel cheated now if tomorrow never comes

They never got to spend their wedding night together traditionally, they had never gotten a life after their wedding day.

Because when there's someone you'd die for

That's when you know you're alive

And baby that's the way that you make me feel

When I'm lying by your side

Coz all I wanna do is lose myself in the sweet touch of your skin

I know this might sound crazy

I'd be there for you when the sky was falling in

Cinna gave his life to make sure that Portia could have a life. It hadn't gone his way but at least they had been together when he left this world. Portia would never forget watching the light leave his eyes.

And if this was the last day of my life

I'd wanna spend it looking in your eyes

Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl

In my arms at the end of the world

End of the world baby

I'll be there waiting when the sky comes falling in

When it all comes crashing down

I'll be holding your hand baby

And if this was the last day of my life

I'd wanna spend it looking in your eyes

Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl

In my arms at the end of the world

Portia knew that Cinna would be waiting for her.

It turns out forever in the living world hadn't lasted very long for the newlyweds.

Forever in the afterlife would never end.

Portia smiled softly through the tears as the firing squad began their assault, she would be with Cinna forever.

As light turned to dark a spark of light appeared in front of Portia and she smiled.

Never again would she be without her husband.

The end of her world was the beginning of their world.

A/N: I hope you like this. I've been working on it on and off for a long time. I used the actors last names as Portia and Cinna's last names seeing as they don't actually have last names. Lyrics from: end_of_the_world_lyrics_david_


End file.
